Don't Die on me
by thesavorofpan
Summary: It a fic about Yukari and Minato comming to terms with the fact that Minato wants to die. YukarixMinato   Rated M for


Don't Die on me A Fan Fic by Troy Hedding

It was fast, but that wasn't a real problem for him. Like always he was a step ahead of the monster. His purple hair dance rythmatically in front of his dark eyes. The shadow was trying for a desperate move so its huge fist came crashing in, but Minato Arisato was too fast for something like that and with a quick spin he was out of the way. His long sword and it's wicked edge took out the creature gut and it vanished in purple flames. He did it again, just like the last two battles he had purposely let the shadow get close to him just for the slight chance that the shadow could end his misery.  
It wasn't like he always felt this way. To be exact he hadn't felt a thing for awhile now. Everything was becoming so numb to him. Everyone of his friends were coming to him with their problems. They just kept nagging him. There were also SEES they were counting on him to pull them through Tartarus. But they could never realize just how much pressure they were putting on his shoulders. It was dragging him down. Then there was the multiple Persona's he had. Some of them...where horrible demons that should only exist in peoples nightmares. Yet there were part of him...they were one in the same. Did that make him a monster? The seventeen year old boy had no idea. He just wanted it all to stop.  
"Good job!" Fuuka piped in his ear and he sighed.  
"Nice come back!" Alkihiko complimented.  
"I was in control the whole time." He said too himself to quite for anyone but himself to hear.  
"Way to go!" Junpei shouted pumping his fist in the air. Minato smiled trying to wave them away.  
Yukari stared at his back. Something was wrong. He only acted liked this when he was tired, but he wasn't. She had been fighting with him over five months she could tell whe he as tired something was up. She knew deep down something was up.  
*****

He had failed to end it tonight at Tartarus. He wanted to die, but he was to much of a coward to do it. Not that he was scared of the pain or of dying, but deep down he didn't want his friends to know that he was so tormented. It wasn't in his nature. He had always been the support, the foundation. He just never realized that he might need some support some day.  
He was always the last one to return upstairs. He preferred the quite hallways it was a silent reminder that Minato Arisato was still a normal teenager and not some pretend hero fighting monsters with his own monsters. He wanted to think more about this,but waiting for him at the stairs was Yukari Takeba. She was about his height with alburm eyes and brunette hair. She had this look upon her. Was she angry or concern?  
"Minato-kun." She said and there was an odd tone to her voice that Minato couldn't pinpoint what exactly she was feeling.  
"Yeah?" He answered with his usual stoic expression.  
"What are you doing?" She asked and he paused for a second wondering what she was up too.  
"Going to my room." He answered and she was staring straight into his eyes.  
"That's not what I mean." She said and the knocked him back a bit at the confusing statement.  
"I mean what have you been doing?" She asked him and her eyes were like spears.  
"Huh?" He asked generally confused.  
"Stop avoiding the question!" She shouted slamming her foot down and jabbing her finger at him.  
He flinched afraid she would wake the dorm.  
"I've been watching you lately." she said shaking her head almost as if she was denying what she was saying or thinking.  
"So, your stalking me now?" Minato joked trying to ease the situation at hand.  
"This is not a joking matter, Minato-kun." She said in all seriousness.  
"You've been putting yourself in harms ways a lot recently." She declared.  
"What are you talking about?" Minato asked trying to act dumb.  
"Don't lie to me." Yukari said easily seeing through his ploy.  
Minato looked away from her.  
"Why, Minato-kun, why?" Yukari asked desperate for the answers.  
"I don't know." Minato lied.  
"Yes you do." She said with all confidence.  
"Tcht!" Minato said annoyed.  
"Move." He demanded "No." She said refusing.  
"Move." He demanded again.  
"Not until you tell me why." She said not budging.  
Yukari stared at him her hands on her hip. If Minato wanted to go to his room more then likely he would have to physically remove Yukari and he didn't want to hurt her.  
"Please tell me, Minato-kun." She begged.  
"Yes, I've been putting myself in danger. Why you ask. Simply its because I want to die." Minato confessed and Yukari was shocked at what he said.  
"Why does it matter to you?" He asked sharply.  
She moved faster then his eyes could keep up. He may have not seen the slap, but he sure felt it as it came hard across his right cheek. Minato couldn't think of a time he was hit harder then just now.  
"Why does it matter to me?" She should catching him by the shirt before he could fall to the floor.  
She pulled his face close to hers. Tears were welling up in her eyes and they were about to flood down her cheek.  
"Yeah, why do you care?" He asked in a bitter tone. She raised her hand again meaning to slap him again, but she froze as the ocean of tears came pouring out.  
"Because I need you!" She said through her sobs.  
"You don't realize how important you are to me..." She said releasing him from her grip.  
"Your the one thing in this world that isn't a lie. My father was a lie, you know that. So what's the point of me getting up in the morning?" She asked and he didn't have a answer.  
"Because when I do, I get to see your eyes. I get to see your smile, Hear your voice, watch you laugh, and that's enough for me..." She confessed nearly collapsing on him.  
"I said it before back in my room that day. I love you, Minato Arisato. I really do." She said sobbing in his chest.  
Minato stood there he didn't know what to say or do. How could he not see how much Yukari cared for him? Was he too busy pitying himself to see?  
"So don't you go dying on me..." She said, no begged. He didn't know what to say so he just hugged her.  
"So the next time you feel like this, come to me okay? I'll listen because I care about you." She said looking into his eyes.  
"Alright..." Minato said blushing turning his head embarrassed and ashamed. Yukari saw the red mark on his face that was slowly turning into a bruise.  
"Does it hurt?" She asked referring to the spot where she slapped him.  
"Yeah..." He said softly.  
"I'll make it up too you." She said with a sly grin.  
"Ho-" He tried to say, but she cut him off with a kiss.

Fin 


End file.
